


Soothing Anxiety

by HW_MITYO



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HW_MITYO/pseuds/HW_MITYO
Summary: Kaede and Rantaro have been dating for two years now and so far Rantaro has been gentle and understanding on her. Kaede worries that their relationship could be fading, therefore she asks some advice from her fellow classmates.





	Soothing Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm back. Also I blame my fellow writers for inspiring me this.  
> A Certain someone asked for it cause its the end of Ramadan  
> and a CERTAIN someone showed me clams.  
> It doesn't make sense but I won't discuss further.

 

Kaede worries.

 

This isn’t something new to Kaede, her being the student representative of the class, she is given more pressure compared to her classmates. Therefore, she tries her best to be disciplined, respectable, and a model student. It doesn’t matter how it stresses her, she doesn’t care if it sometimes makes her sweat, or how it gives her baggy eyes sometimes, or how soft something pressing against her cheek is…..wait a minute.

 

“Kyaaa!” Kaede’s face turned to a bright shade of pink when she realizes her boyfriend just pecked her cheek without permission.

 

“That’s a cute reaction.” Rantaro teased, displaying his killer teasing smirk that always flusters Kaede.

 

“D-Don’t surprise me with that!” Kaede exclaimed, pinching her boyfriend’s left cheek to prove her irritation.

 

“Hehehe I’m sorry. But you weren’t paying attention.” Rantaro replied.

 

Kaede pouted at what her boyfriend said. Rantaro wasn’t aware that her not paying attention was exactly his fault to begin with. The two have been dating for two years now and Rantaro has always been this gentleman towards her. Giving her mostly pecks on the cheek, hugs and ask permission, offers to carry her backpack, and waits for her no matter how long her meetings in the student council goes.

 

So far, despite Kaede enjoying these gestures she wanted something more. Rantaro wasn’t a bad boy to begin with, despite the rumors, so he hasn’t made any risky movements on Kaede such as kissing her on the lips in front of everyone, or giving her a hickey to indicate that she’s Rantaro’s only, or let HER give him one so that those juniors would stop flirting with him, or even have Rantaro cop a feel on her bosom or posterior!

 

Kaede blushed even redder at the thought.

 

But she was desperate! She wanted Rantaro to show some dominance, she’s always been the one to initiate the more affectionate action. She was worried that maybe Rantaro isn’t entranced by her beauty, or maybe her body is just a bit chubby for his taste, or maybe he’s embarrassed that he’s dating the student council secretary and every person attracted to her is out for blood!

 

Kaede covered her head in anxiety, not knowing how to make her boyfriend comfortable with her and take the initiative every once in awhile. Even when they confessed their feelings for each other, they only gave each other a peck on the lips, Rantaro never once made out with her, do her lips feel rough? Does her breath stink? Kaede made sure she brushed, gargled and rinsed her mouth three times a day!

 

Kaede decided that while they are still on the bus, she wanted to at least cuddle with her boyfriend.

 

“Sorry, I’m just thinking of student council… stuff.” Kaede answered, shifting her position to cuddle Rantaro as her boyfriend placed his arm around her, his left hand an inch close to her breast.

 

_ “Come on idiot! At least try to ‘accidentally’ brush them!” _ Kaede thought.

 

Classes went by faster than Kaede thought. Everyone has split up to go do their own talent specific classes and with nobody on Homeroom classes except Kirumi, it was a perfect time for Kaede to ask the mother of the group for advice.

 

The Ultimate Maid is cleaning the classroom as Kaede approached her, Kirumi only looked at her calmly as she expected the pianist wanted something from her.

 

“Kirumi, can I ask you something?!” Kaede asked.

 

“You’re already asking. But do continue.” Kirumi replied.

 

“You know Rantaro very well, d-did he ever display ummm bad tendencies?” Kaede asked.

 

“ ‘Bad Tendencies’?” Kirumi asked, a bit confused.

 

“I mean did he display actions that would make Tenko angry?” Kaede elaborated.

 

“We do some of those things too.” Kirumi said “She only despises the guys when she does it.”

 

“No, I don’t do anything lewd in public!!!” Kaede exclaimed.

 

“Oh, you were asking if Rantaro did something lewd to any girl?” Kirumi asked. “You could have asked me that bluntly, Kokichi and Angie have asked way more disturbing questions.” She added.

 

“T-That’s not!.....I d-didn’t?!.....D-Did he?” Kaede asked.

 

“Well he did look at me in my swimsuit when we went to the beach.” Kirumi recalled.

 

“D-Deviant! W-Why hasn’t he done that to me?!” Kaede asked.

 

“But he looked at me because I needed help attaching my bra.” Kirumi stated, displaying a teasing smile.

 

Kaede pouted and blushed at this conversation.

 

“Relax Kaede, Rantaro won’t do anything bad to you. He’s one of the nicest men out there.” Kirumi said.

 

“But I’m his girlfriend!” Kaede said “Isn’t it weird that after two years he hasn’t made out with me or tried to cop a feel?!”

 

“No.” Kirumi said. “I don’t think that’s his character.”

 

“I guess….” Kaede sighed, “Knowing you and him dated, it wouldn’t surprise me if you two haven’t done anything.”

 

“Dated?” Kirumi asked with a small blush on her cheek “We never dated.”

 

“Oh.” Kaede said.

 

“If you really want to take things to the next level. Tell that to him.” Kirumi advised.

 

“BUT THAT’D BE TOO EMBARASSING!” Kaede cried, waving her arms in the air.

 

 

* * *

Kaede decided to ask help from one of her friends eating at the canteen.

 

“Say it like this.” Kokichi interrupted, coughing before trying to imitate Kaede’s voice. “Rantaro. I want you to FUCK me.”

 

“I told you I’m not telling him that!” Kaede exclaimed.

 

“Nishishishi. You’re adorable.” Kokichi said.

 

It’s just unfortunate for Kaede to ask another person’s advice and Kokichi just happens to be hanging out in the same room.

 

“I don’t have the slightest clue on how to interact with a boyfriend or girlfriend on that matter.” Tsumugi said. “If we’re talking about manga, LN, or cosplay relationships I’d be happy to tell you!”

 

“I don’t know Tsums.” Kaede said. “I think maybe Rantaro doesn’t make a move on me cause my body might not be sexy enough?”

 

“You got chest for days Kaede!” Kokichi pointed out. “What more could a guy want!?”

 

“It’s surprising that the normie hasn’t even done that. Hence why he’s not dead yet.” Tsumugi said.

 

“Wait, what?” Kaede asked.

 

“Nothing.” Tsumugi immediately replied. “I don’t know how you two are going to change this mood, but if you really want to unleash the beast-”

 

“Kinky.” Kokichi commented.

 

“Shut up.” Tsumugi said at Kokichi before continuing “Wear appropriate underwear. Something that’ll turn him on!”

 

“W-What?!” Kaede asked, her face immediately bright pink.

 

“YEAH!” Kokichi cheered “Like say wear band aids to cover your nips and cr-OW!”

 

Kokichi received a sharp pain from his stomach when Tsumugi punched him, causing him to fall over off his chair and groan.

 

“I’ve got some sexy underwear.” Tsumugi said “Now what’s his turn on color?”

 

“T-Turn on color? I don’t know what that is.” Kaede answered.

 

“Atua, I’m the only one that’ll survive this fashion crisis. North Korea just fucking launch the nukes already.” Tsumugi groaned “I mean, out of all the colors in the world, what color seduces Rantaro?”

 

“He said I look good in a blue dress.” Kaede answered.

 

“No bitch.” Tsumugi said, her eyes completely serious with deadly aura coming off her “Lewder.”

 

“U-Umm I wore a white bikini at the beach one time and he said it looks good on me.” Kaede said.

 

“Did he stutter?”

 

“What?”

 

“Did. He. Fucking. Stutter?”

 

“N-No?”

 

“It’s a good thing I’m here to know.” Tsumugi said proudly “I wore a black one-piece and he didn’t even blush at it so black is out of question.”

 

“Don’t you think it’s not the color but your body Tsu-OW MY EYES!!!!” Kokichi cried when he rose up, only to immediately get poked in the eyes by Tsumugi.

 

“Kirumi wore blue and Rantaro helped her hook her bra!” Kaede informed.

 

“Interesting… Did he do it at the speed of 1 second or more?” Tsumugi asked.

 

“How the heck am I supposed to know that?!”

 

“Atua fucking Christ just wear red!” Kokichi yelled “It’s simple, it’s sexy, it’s the color of passion and lust at the same time. Rantaro’s a simple man, he’ll be your defenseless prey or make you the feast for his carnal desires!”

 

“You know what. Gremlin does have a point.” Tsumugi said. “Alright, I’ll send you the package at night.”

 

“Thank you so much you two!” Kaede said, immediately standing up and went out of the canteen.

 

“Ouma, how the heck do you know Rantaro likes red?” Tsumugi asked.

 

“I didn’t. But I watch romantic movies with sex scenes.” Kokichi said.

 

“……”

 

“Bitch don’t judge me.” Kokichi said and took a sip from his apple juice.

* * *

__

“Hey Bakamatsu!” Miu called out “You look red as fuck. What are you thinking?”

 

“N-Nothing!” Kaede replied “L-Look, can we just finish your project already?”

 

“It’s not fucking easy to install a circuit breaker to a bus bar Kaede. We could die!” Miu exclaimed “Now stay still while I twist the conductors, this is our project! So you could at least fucking focus on this.”

 

After Miu finishes installing the circuit breaker, the two stood back as Miu switches on the machine. The mechanical wonder sparked to life but immediately died, luckily the breaker snapped and prevented the explosion.

 

“Well that was a fucking failure.” Miu said, wiping off the sweat from her forehead “Let’s try again tomorrow.”

 

The door to Miu’s laboratory opened, revealing to be Rantaro.

 

“Hey you two. Heard an explosion, you okay?” Rantaro asked.

 

“No we fucking aren’t green tea hair” Miu replied “Just take your cow tit girlfriend with you already. I’m going to Kiibo’s.”

 

“Release some stress huh?” Rantaro teased.

 

“Fucking yeah I am.” Miu replied, not even ashamed “I’ve installed the best vibrators on that boy. He’d be feeling static everywhere.”

 

Kaede blushed pink as she picked up her bag, it already contains Tsumugi’s ‘package’ for her and while Miu talks about how she’s going to have sexual intercourse with Kiibo, she couldn’t help but be nervous since she and Rantaro are heading back to her home.

And her parents and sister are away.

 

* * *

 

 

Kaede hated how time seems to be not on her side. It flies so fast and before Kaede could notice, they were already at her house. Lights on her home turned off as Rantaro gave her back her bag.

 

“Alright, guess I’ll text you later then?” Rantaro asked.

 

“W-Wait, can you come inside for a bit.” Kaede said “I need help with something.”

 

Rantaro paused for a moment before replying “Yeah, sure.”

 

_ “Holy Atua, this is it!!! I’m gonna do it, if he doesn’t want it then he probably doesn’t want to do anything to me in the future! You can do this Kaede, wear the fucking underwear, seduce him, and he’ll fuck your brains out. Wait, I’m not that lewd! But that’d be fun….NO WAIT IT WON’T….Yes it will…..Dammit why is this so hard?!”  _ Kaede thought as she opens the door.

 

“Parents and Kaya aren’t home?” Rantaro asked.

 

“Y-Yeah, you can sit there on the couch. I’ll just change into my house clothes.” Kaede said, locking the door of the entrance and placing the key on her skirt pocket.

 

“Oh sure.” Rantaro replied.

 

Kaede switches on the AC to make Rantaro feel comfortable waiting for her as she rushed upstairs, beelines to her room and takes a bath immediately. Taking the small plastic bag Tsumugi placed inside her bag as Kaede examined the underwear that causes her to blush more.

 

“T-This barely covers anything!” Kaede cried “He’d totally see how big my butt is and how indecent my breasts are, why Tsumugi? Are you purposely trying to destroy my relationship with my boyfriend?!”

 

Swallowing her pride she puts on the underwear, cupping her breast and checking her back to see if it actually looks good on her in the mirror, which she would admit it does look very sexy.

Grabbing the towel and slowly climbed down the stairs, Rantaro sees Kaede completely flustered and can’t help but blush himself.

 

“S-So what is it you’re trying to fix that I can help with?” Rantaro asked.

 

“M-Me…” Kaede answered and swallowing all of her pride and flushing it down the drain, she lets go of the towel’s hold to reveal the sexy black and red underwear to Rantaro.

Rantaro’s face flushed redder at the sight as Kaede walked closer to which he tries to move back only to be blocked by the sofa. Kaede sits on his lap, her butt softly pressing on Rantaro’s legs while her breast squished between his chest.

 

“K-Kaede, I-I don’t know what’s happening. But please put your c-clothes back on.” Rantaro pleaded, he doesn’t even know where to look.

 

Kaede’s eyes completely hungry for him, her mouth releasing air as she pants.

 

“I want you to help me with this craving of mine…” Kaede said.

 

Honestly Kaede couldn’t believe what she’s saying, but she wants this relationship to move to the next level, even if it means Rantaro might think less of her as a woman.

 

“Kaede please…I won’t be able to control myself….” Rantaro confessed, gulping very hard as his hands try not to grab hold of her butt to which Kaede’s hips continue to shift and shimmy around his crotch like it wants something from him.

 

“Rantaro…please…..love me more…” Kaede pleaded. She doesn’t received an answer and as if logic and reason flew past out of the window and ran away to who knows where, Rantaro pressed his lips against Kaede hard and it shocked her even more when he pushed his tongue inside her.

 

Kaede lost all control as well and retaliated, pushing her tongue into his mouth as both battled for domination. Their saliva mixing as both swallowed each other’s juices, Kaede wrapped her arms around Rantaro and pulled him closer, wanting to ravage his mouth more and not pull away. Rantaro’s hands moved on its own and groped Kaede’s ass and gently squeezed it, careful not to hurt her.

 

Rantaro continues to lick every part of Kaede’s gums, teeth, and everywhere he can reach as did Kaede, their drool slipping out and staining Rantaro’s shirt and Kaede’s chest as they pulled away panting for air.

 

“M-More.” Kaede muttered and ripped open Rantaro’s shirt to stare at his masculine chest, she took off her bra not needing its use to seduce him anymore as she dives in to start nipping and sucking on his chest and neck.

 

“K-Kaede…” Rantaro moaned in pleasure, nothing he could do to stop the tingling sensation as Kaede continues to mark her territory around him, with every single peck, lick and suction from her mouth as if she wanted everything to be hers.

 

Rantaro finally wants to return the favor and pushed Kaede down gently to the sofa while removing his shirt.

 

“You’re so sexy Kaede.” Rantaro said “I tried so hard not to make a move on you, because I was worried you would hate me.”

 

“Dummy.” Kaede said “I’ve been waiting for you to make me yours since two years ago. You better take responsibility for making me wait this long.”

 

Rantaro kissed Kaede once more on the lips, but not rough and passionate as before, instead it was soft and affectionate. Kaede cherished and savoured the soft lips of Rantaro and moans in between the kiss when Rantaro starts fondling her chest.

 

“Puwahhh… Aren’t my breasts a bit too big?” Kaede asked, more embarrassed now than ever.

 

“They’re perfect. Just the right size to me.” Rantaro replied and proceeds to place his mouth Kaede’s tit.

 

Rantaro gently licked Kaede’s breasts gently to tease her and whenever she moans he delivers a strong yet gentle suck on her nipples, Kaede couldn’t help but start touching her crotch to feel even better.

 

“I…I want it!” Kaede cried “P-please put it in me…”

 

Rantaro nodded as he slowly removed Kaede’s underwear, now that he looked into it, it looks so sexy and it’s even wet on her crotch. Rantaro tosses her underwear nearby and started to lick Kaede’s crotch to arouse her more.

 

Since they were on the floor, Kaede screamed and moaned, scratching the carpet from the pleasure and pushing her hips deeper into Rantaro’s mouth.

 

“Turn around.” Rantaro commanded.

 

Kaede felt ashamed on her lower region, she didn’t want Rantaro seeing her fat hips but the tone of his voice as if he’s ordering her as a pet turns her on more and followed his command.

Facing her rump in front of Rantaro, Kaede buried her face on the floor not wanting to hear or see his disgust.

 

“I-I’m sorry!” Kaede cried.

 

“You better be…” Rantaro said “This is too sexy for me…”

 

“Y-You don’t hate it?” Kaede asked.

 

“Why would I hate your body Kaede?” Rantaro asked.

 

“Because I’m not sexy?” Kaede replied, pouting at Rantaro for asking her an embarrassing question.

 

“You shouldn’t judge yourself too much. Your body is the sexiest one I’ve ever seen, and I love you very much no matter if you change it or not.” Rantaro replied.

 

“You promise it’s not big?” Kaede asks.

 

“It’s beautiful.” Rantaro replied, teasing Kaede as he kissed her crotch causing her to moan a little.

 

“T-Then please enjoy yourself..” Kaede said, waving her butt to motion Rantaro to start digging her forbidden area.

 

Rantaro indulged himself and started to lick, savor, and pleasure Kaede. The living room echoed Kaede’s moans as she pushed her ass forward to give Rantaro more areas to satisfy her, but after five more minutes she pulled away.

 

“W-what’s wrong?” Rantaro asked, a bit disappointed that he was cut off.

 

“I want to suck yours too…” Kaede replied “I want this night to be as naughty as possible.”

 

Kaede didn’t even hesitated and pushed Rantaro down to the ground and immediately silenced him by sitting on him, meanwhile she clumsily tries to unbuckle his belt and pull down his jeans and boxers revealing Rantaro’s cock right in front of her.

 

“It’s so big… so delicious…” Kaede panted and kissed Rantaro’s tip and nibbles the tip to tease him further.

 

Rantaro retorted by pushing a finger inside Kaede’s butt and licks her more. Rantaro moaned by how good Kaede is when she started sucking his crotch, it was like a vacuum, demanding his juice to come out as she obsessively handled it like a maniac.

 

The lovers continued to lick each other’s crotches for a few more minutes, and Rantaro even doing something so daring. With all his strength he grabbed Kaede’s abdomen and hoisted her upside down. Standing up and holding her abdomen he started sucking on Kaede’s pussy like crazy. Kaede didn’t care, her hair was a mess as it falls down but she continued sucking her boyfriend’s cock.

 

Slowly Kaede could feel her limit, something burning up inside her like a dam about to burst, she tried to resist it but she’s slowly loosening her grip. Not soon after, her mouth started tasting something new, it was sticky, gooey, and new to her taste. That’s not all, it didn’t aid her when Rantaro sucked a long pressure on her crotch till the dam breaks and thus making her cum for the first time.

 

After cumming for what each other assured it was their first time, they both laid down on the sofa with Kaede sitting on Rantaro’s lap, her back leaning against his chest whilst Rantaro teases her clit as they rest.

 

“That was amazing….” Kaede said.

 

“It was….” Rantaro said “Didn’t know you were this lewd.” He teased

 

Kaede looked back and cupped Rantaro’s chin and kissed his lips to which he returned.

 

“That’s right. I’m a very naughty girl who wants to fuck her boyfriend. Can you handle that?” She asked, a devilish smile appeared on her face.

 

“Of course I can.” Rantaro replied “I’m a perverted boyfriend who wants to have sex with his girlfriend too.”

 

The two headed over to Kaede’s room, by heading over, meaning the two made out as Rantaro carried her to the bedroom while Kaede kisses and makes out with his mouth.

 

“I’m putting it in okay?” Rantaro said.

 

“I-I’m ready…” Kaede replied and held on to Rantaro’s arm for the impact.

 

Rantaro slowly pushed his cock inside Kaede’s pussy, Kaede shivers and resists the pain until Rantaro finally inserts his whole crotch inside. Rantaro could see small tears forming on Kaede’s eyes, despite her not telling him to not move, he didn’t thrust his hips.

 

After waiting for Kaede to feel less pain, she nodded to Rantaro and gave a peck on his cheek, a small prize for waiting on her to get comfortable. Rantaro started thrusting slowly and Kaede moaned in pain, both were very careful and kissed each other to gently comfort each other.

 

Sooner Kaede started moaning in pleasure as the pain starts to fade away and felt the electricity of pleasure overcome her, but with Rantaro not knowing yet and still going at a slow pace.

 

“Harder..” Kaede whispered.

 

Rantaro proceeds to do so and started to bring more speed, Kaede regretted that decision as the pleasure increases more, turning her mind into mush to only think of nothing but sex. She wanted to cum so badly as she lets out screams of pleasure as Rantaro grunted and moaned in retaliation.

 

“Harder! Fuck me harder!” Kaede cried.

 

No one in their right mind would even think Kaede would shout profanity or even say something so perverted. Kaede didn’t care, this night is just her and Rantaro and out of all the people she met, Rantaro was the only one completely comfortable around her, she was a fool for thinking Rantaro could ever possibly hate anything about her, she was already perfect and that made her feel loved more and more.

 

So tonight, she drops her disciplined and composed and cheerful attitude. She’s going to be bad, naughty and passionate tonight. With each thrust Kaede couldn’t help but moan louder and after even faster thrusting she feels like she’s cumming once more and thus she did.

 

“W-Wait, I don’t want to cum inside you.” Rantaro said.

 

“I-It’s okay…It’s a safe day today. Don’t worry about it, just fuck me like crazy.” Kaede demanded.

 

“Fuck, that’s sexy.” Rantaro said and switched Kaede’s position to lay her down backwards.

Rantaro pushed his cock inside once more as Kaede moans once more as another round begins. Rantaro added more pleasure when he slapped her butt cheek, not enough to hurt but kinky enough for her to lose her mind in pleasure. Kaede couldn’t even tell what profanities she yelled as Rantaro fucks her from behind, might be something degrading or him being a good slave to a queen such as her or a pleasure that a kind master like him fucking a worthless slave like her, she didn’t care.

 

“My parents... are away... for the week…” Kaede said in between pants. The two were currently backed at the couch in the living room, Rantaro is sitting comfortably in the sofa moaning in pleasure in watching Kaede’s ass swallows his cock over and over.

 

“R-really...?” He said, in between pants.

 

“Want to... keep doing this... everyday?” Kaede asked, seducing him more by spreading her butt cheeks to let Rantaro see her pussy eating his cock before slamming it down again.

 

“Fuck... yes!” Rantaro yelled. The normally calm and collected adventurer wouldn’t even dare to say these words but at the moment of heat, its so out of character for them and they don’t care one bit.

 

Rantaro and Kaede continued to have sex around the house. They were teenagers, they have no control, they wanted to explore. It continues to different positions and foreplay, Kaede laying down on the table and telling Rantaro to ‘please the queen’. They took a bath together at night, as both used their tongues to lick every single part of each other’s body.

 

By 12 AM the two were at the bedroom of Kaede’s parents. It was Kaede’s idea and Kaede wanted to pretend her parents caught her. Rantaro apologizes heartlessly into the opened door where they pretend Kaede’s parents looked at them in shock as Kaede confessed on how much she loves her boyfriend and she doesn’t care where they do it.

 

By 1AM Rantaro has an idea of putting a collar on Kaede’s neck as she crawls on the living room like a pet and pleasure her master. Kaede woofed like a pet and sucks on her master’s cock, using her breast to squish Rantaro’s crotch between while she happily sucks the tip till he cums.

 

By 2AM Kaede tied Rantaro up in her bed with ribbons as she teases and tortures Rantaro with pleasure, making Rantaro call her ‘Mistress’ and confess what kind of perverted acts he wants, but sadly Kaede does the opposite and makes Rantaro cum from just rubbing her feet on his crotch.

 

By 3AM Kaede gives Rantaro a hickey and tells him that he is now Kaede’s property and that she can do anything she wants with him, this includes tying the collar on Rantaro with a leash and Rantaro purrs like a kitten, pleasured by his mistress.

 

By 4AM Kaede allows Rantaro to insert his cock inside her ass, after lubing her butt with his tongue, Rantaro positions himself on top of Kaede’s rear and gently pushed his cock inside. It hurts at first but the adrenaline and rush of both parties nullifies it and Rantaro made her cum from anal. Kaede then proceeds to do more and continue to thrust her hips, wanting Rantaro to cum inside her butt.

 

By 5AM Both lay down unconscious, Kaede’s pussy dripping a bit of Rantaro’s semen while she happily snugs on top of Rantaro’s sleeping body. The two of them had tired themselves out and were unable to attend school that day.

 

But for the first time, they didn’t care about what others might say when their image is ruined. They were in each other’s arms.

 

_ XXXXXXXX _

 

_ The next day. _

 

“Naegi-kun say aaaah!” Sayaka happily spoon feeds Naegi while the luckster hesitantly accepts the offer.

 

“S-Sayaka-chan, I think we shouldn’t do embarrassing stuff like this.” Naegi suggested.

 

“Aww but every other couple does it!” Sayaka replied “Look at Junko-chan and Komaeda-kun!”

 

“Yeah but those two are problematic. We should be pure and less open to deep affection like Akamatsu-san and Amami-kun” Naegi said.

 

As if on cue, the two sees the couple holding hands and passes them by outside the classroom.

 

“Ehh, I’m sorry Naegi-kun but a couple like them is too pure!” Sayaka said “They only kissed on the lips once! At least that’s what Ibuki-chan told me.”

 

“Oh..” Naegi said “Well, I guess it’s nice that those two have some strong wills to resist each other.”

 

“Yeah, Amami-kun sure is hot…Wait did you just imply Akamatsu-san is sexy?! What about me?!” Sayaka asked, with a pout.

 

“Y-You also said Amami-kun was hot, so that makes it even?” Naegi replied, trying to calm his girlfriend down.

 

Meanwhile, Kaede and Rantaro walked outside the gate as soon as the bell rang. Planning to spend the rest of the day back at Kaede’s home.

 

“That was really close.” Rantaro said and chuckled at the sheer luck.

 

Kaede moans before answering “It was exciting.”

 

Nobody was aware that they both drank aphrodisiacs to try and resist each other, hence Rantaro’s boner that Kaede noticed immediately and Kaede’s wet crotch that Rantaro noticed from her movement.

 

“Hey Kaede, next week my sisters and mother are going away to visit father so they won’t be around for a week or so.” Rantaro informed.

 

“Oh is that so?” Kaede said, pretending to be surprised but deep down she’s already horny just thinking about it.

 

“Yeah, so when your parents get home. You could say you are going to hang around my place for a few days.” Rantaro said, coping a feel on Kaede’s butt and squeezed them.

 

Kaede shivered in pleasure and kissed Rantaro “Yes.”

 

Today was going to be another crazy night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> DO COMMENT AND SMASH THAT KUDO BUTTON


End file.
